


First it's a spark

by Little_Linda_Rose



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, Kinda, M/M, Musician Bellamy, Raven Reyes is a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 19:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4637394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Linda_Rose/pseuds/Little_Linda_Rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Murphy's so tired of the parties he gets dragged to but he doesn't specifically mind when he meets Bellamy Blake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First it's a spark

Murphy had found an empty bedroom as soon as he’d lost Raven in the throng of people downstairs. Parties were not really his scene but Raven always managed to drag him to Octavia’s parties, which she hosted almost every week. Normally he would have sat on one of the couches and judged all the idiots around him while nursing a beer but today he’d just about had enough of the noise and the people around him so he’d gone upstairs. He knew Octavia would not mind him being in her room so he’d expected to stay there for the rest of the night but unfortunately the room had already been occupied by a couple who were playing tonsil hockey. So he’d slowly and quietly stepped back out of the room before they noticed him and went in search for another room. The room he’d found was the one he was currently in, it was her brother’s room, his name was Blakeley or something of the sort. Of course, Murphy had never met him before because he’d moved into the area after the guy had gone to university in New York which meant that he always heard about him through all his friends.

He took a seat on the bed and looked around the room, it was pretty bare with just a bed, cupboard and desk. There was a suitcase standing against the desk which Murphy didn't even think about. There were two posters on the wall and they were both of bands he’d never heard, the first being The Griswolds and the other being Amber Run. The fact that he didn't know the bands meant nothing though because he barely listened to any music except the random stuff that Lexa and Clarke made him listen to. He fell back onto the bed and prepared himself for a night of staring at the ceiling while listening to the pulsing music playing beneath him. Time passed slowly as he waited for the party to end so he and Raven could leave, he couldn't just leave her despite the fact that he hadn't wanted to come in the first place. 

“This is not what I expected when my sister said she had a present for me”, someone said close to where the door was situated. Murphy sat up blearily, he’d started to doze off while he waited for the night to be over and all he could say in response was a sleepy “what?”. The man at the door was quite attractive with dark curls and caramel skin.

The man laughed and it sent a shock through Murphy that had him hunching over further because he needed to calm down before this situation grew out of hand. 

The man walked further into the room before introducing himself as Bellamy, Octavia’s brother. All the pieces fell in place when he remembered that Octavia had said her brother was coming back home for a few weeks and the suitcase in his room finally made sense.

Murphy introduced himself to Bellamy and he could feel his face reddening as he realized what Bellamy had said when he walked into the room and the fact that he’d been sleeping in Bellamy’s bed as if it was his own. So he stood up and started walking towards the door as he apologized for using the other man’s room without permission. Bellamy laughed again, and Murphy was less than amused when he felt the same shock again. As he was passing Bellamy he tripped over one of his laces and before he could face plant and make this situation any more awkward than it already was, Bellamy caught him but had obviously underestimated Murphy’s weight because Murphy carried on falling but this time Bellamy followed behind and all Murphy was let out a yelp as Bellamy fell on top of him. Bellamy, the idiot, was honest to god giggling as he lifted himself off Murphy who was so ready for the night to be over.

Bellamy helped Murphy up and Murphy’s face was so red that Bellamy started another bout of laughing that was too infectious to be annoyed with so Murphy started laughing himself. After several minutes of them laughing they both managed to calm down.

“How is it that I don’t know you?”, Bellamy asked with mirth in his eyes. So Murphy told him the story of how he’d moved here straight after Bellamy had left. At that, one of Bellamy’s eyebrows disappeared into his curls and he asked, “So you do know who I am?”. 

“Yeah of course, Octavia talks about you sometimes”, Murphy replied and Bellamy looked a little confused for a second.

“So you don’t know what I do?”, Bellamy asked with a slightly confused tone.  
“No? Aren't you in university?”, Murphy replied with just as much confusion if not more, he sat back down on the bed because it seemed this conversation wasn't over.  
“So you've never heard of the Centenary Alibi?”, Bellamy asked with actual surprise in his voice as he sat next to Murphy, too close for people who’d just met but Murphy wasn't complaining because the warmth radiating off Bellamy was so worth it.  
“Is that a movie or..?”, Murphy’s reply came out with more confusion than his first answer as he stopped staring at his laces to shoot a confused glance at Bellamy. This got Bellamy into another laughing fit that Murphy couldn't join because he didn't understand what was so funny.

Bellamy started gasping out “sorry” through his laughter and Murphy could only shoot him a bewildered look as he tried to calm down. When Bellamy was calm again he said, “I’m so sorry, it’s just that here I was thinking that we’d made it huge and we were basically a household name after five years of constant touring but the fact that you just confused us for a movie is gold”. Bellamy realized just how close they were when he glanced at Murphy and his eyes flickered to Murphy’s lips. Fast but Murphy had noticed it either way and he started to blush again as Bellamy lifted his hand up to a strand of Murphy’s hair. 

“You’re literally the first person who hasn't recognized me in the last two hours”, Bellamy murmured as his eyes flicked back to Murphy’s lips and back up again as his fingers played with Murphy’s hair. All Murphy could do was try to breathe as he felt Bellamy tug a little at his hair and a tiny moan escaped his lips. Bellamy didn't plan on letting him catch his breath as he leaned forward to kiss Murphy, it was soft and gentle. Murphy couldn't help but let out another moan as Bellamy pushed him back onto the bed, his hand never leaving Murphy’s hair. Instead of deepening the kiss, Bellamy started trailing kisses down Murphy’s collarbone and it was driving Murphy insane. His cock throbbed as Bellamy rubbed their cocks together through the fabric of their pants. Murphy’s moans were slowly growing louder as Bellamy started sucking a hickey onto Murphy’s collarbone and Murphy’s hands were clawing at Bellamy’s back as he tried to get more friction between them.

Bellamy pleased with the mark he’d left on Murphy’s collarbone lifted off Murphy and took off his shirt as Murphy did the same and they started helping each other unbuckle their pants. It was then that the door flew open and Raven walked into the room. She didn't seem to care that she was disturbing something as Murphy reddened with mortification 

“Murph, can we leave? I’m exhausted and my idiot of a boyfriend is drunk and being a nuisance.”, she said with a thinly veiled smug tone. Bellamy awkwardly got off Murphy and passed a shirt in the still dark room and Murphy almost let out a cry at the loss of Bellamy’s warmth. Murphy glared at Raven as he slipped the shirt back on and buckled up his belt. He scrambled off the bed and shot Bellamy an apologetic look as he mouthed “bye” to him. Bellamy smiled at him mischievously from the bed and through a “see you later” at them as they left.

Raven could barely hide her smirk as they walked out of the house. As they got into the car she said, "you could say I’m a cockblock.”. Murphy could only sigh as he started up the car because he knew he wasn't going to hear the last of this and he hadn't even gotten to the good part. "Nice shirt by the way, it suits you", she added and Murphy looked down to find that he was wearing Bellamy's shirt. He cursed Raven silently for making him go out as his face reddened for the millionth time today.

As if she could hear him, she started laughing and all he could do was glare harder as they took off into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work ever so it's not amazing. I've proofread it but if there are any mistakes, please leave a comment and I'll fix it.  
> Any criticism is welcome.


End file.
